Harry Potter and the Tests of Time
by holyruin
Summary: WARNING extremely dark Rating M for a reason, H/ Multi. It was the end of the war, and the world as Harry knew it. Having lost everything including his mind he decides to go back to make everything right.
1. Introduction to Insanity

"FUCK" I screamed, eyes wide, sweat pouring down my face as I frantically douse the flames that enunciate my latest failure. "AHHHHH" I scream slamming myself on the now barren table. "WHAT AM I DOING WRONG" "AHHHHHHHHH" Tears now accompany my sweat falling from my face as I sit staring at the table where I had been slaving for 8 hours…

It's been 10 years since the fall of Voldemort. 10 long years. I reminisce, 10 long years without them… without anyone. I begin my nightly self loathing with the usual as I walk back to my shack, built from the stones of what once was Hogwarts proper what used to be filled with awe, wonder and love now seemed to just encase me in my own sorry. I wasn't kidding myself anymore, I realize that I slipped into insanity years ago. But who could blame me? Everyone I knew and loved was long dead. Even Hedwig! THEY FUCKING KILLED MY OWL…

Dumbledore's death seemed to be the easiest for me to handle maybe because he was close to the end anyway what with the black hand and all that. But really it was because his was a quick death, AK'd just some green light and BOOM gone was the greatest wizard I had ever know. He had it easy. Most everyone else had died in the battle for Hogwarts. most notably would be Ginny, hit with 5 Reductos at once, not more than a meter from me, the impact blew me off my feet but it blew her to the winds, I stood after that covered in Ginny's blood and I think that that was probably the moment sanity started to flee me. Slicking my hair back I felt good that part of her would be with me while I took these 5 death eaters apart. I took my time… made them scream, drank their fear as I took one after the other apart. While working on the last one I heard it AVADA KADAVRA, I turned in time to see Hermione jump in front of the green light for me falling dead instantly. Rage nothing but rage was felt from then on, Hermione's death must have pushed me past my shock of Ginny's. Body parts flew, as a horrible gurgling roar tore through my throat. I don't remember much of what happened after that, but I awoke to Hogwarts in shambles surrounded by the bodies of hundreds of Death Eaters. I remember not seeing ron in the body count as i slowly cleaned the School yard of the bodies, Identifying every last one. After I moved the Death Eathers bodies into a neat pile a quick insendio took care of the mess. No tears shed for my fallen enemies.

I gathered the bodies of my friends, school mates, teachers and auroras, many I considered family. The ceremony was short, I held it next to the lake on Hogwarts grounds. I set it up myself, hundreds of chairs a podium the works I tell ya. But no one came. The wizarding world had crumbled, we had lost, there was nothing left to save. I spoke one sentence. To the enraptured audience…. "I will avenge you."

Two days later a group of owls found me on the grounds carrying a large package. Inside was a pensive and the severed head of Ronald Weasley. I collapsed in sorrow and rage. after burying what was left of Ron I walked the pensive back to my newly build shack. Knowing what was inside I dove in, (Never one to save myself suffering am I). I watched over and over the torture of my friend. They took his skin inch by inch off of him, telling him it would stop if he would just take the mark, but he spat blood in their faces "FUCK YOU" he roared. (Ron never did know any tact) I watched it until the very end, when Voldemort walked into the room and removed Rons head.

Broken again I left the pensive, pulled my cloak tight around me and apperated. House after house I burned leaving nothing behind, I knew the names of many Death Eaters, I had quite a few stops to make tonight. There was only one person inparticular that I was looking for. I found him. At none other than MALFOY FUCKING MANOR. Sitting on a throne of bones and broken wands. "TOM" I Hissed, parseltongue seemed fitting for our banter for the last time we would meet. "Ah Harry… did you receive my gift? Was it fitting for the occasion? I do hope so" He hissed back. Cackling he sent the first attack, his favorite green spell. I dodged to the side, the fight was horrible, bone breaker after bone breaker, Ak after ak, reductos to mix it up, we danced for the last time. I had a plan It was pretty simple, no need to make it fancy, no one was around to appreciate it. So we fought as I drew us closer and closer until he was just a few arm lengths away, I rolled to the right of another AK and screamed "EXPECTO PATRONUM" Focusing on the thought that made me the happiest, which now was spiking Voldemort's severed fucking head into the ground. Prongs erupted from my wand in blinding white light as I summoned the Sword of Gryffindor, closed the distance between good ole Tom and myself and twisted tightly and as quickly as I could I brought the blade to his neck and through it. Lifting his severed head I smiled as I watched his eyes move around his head until they stopped, and spike it I did, Laughing as his skull impacted the ground and splattered apart.

I spent the better part of a year wallowing in my misery. Drinking myself to sleep because it wouldn't come if I didnt. I don't remember which day it was 9 years ago but I woke with only one thought. I have to go back. I have to start over, I can stop all of this. And those thoughts have been on my mind ever since. Ever heard of a sleepless night? yea I was pretty sure magic is the only reason I survived because I spent the next 3 weeks awake working on a plan. And now here we fucking are. Me staring again at a failed runic attempt. If only I could just…. wait thats it.

I awoke the next morning determined and ready. I spent the day creating my stage. A Large granite circle in the middle of the forbidden forest, in an area just open enough to let the full moon's light at its highest shine on all of the stone. I carved all day, creating what may be my final masterpiece. As the time neared I stood naked in the middle of the runic circle. This was it, I grabbed the curved Runic dagger and held it loosely in my right hand. This was it, if I fuck this up there will be no Encore. Thats it just curtains. But this was all that I had to live for so when I look at my options then I really have only one choice. As the moon shone perfectly at it's height bathing the circle in its light I raised the dagger and with one final breath brought it to my neck and sliced. I collapse and watch entranced as my life blood pooled around me and then fell into the carved runes flowing until all the runes filled. They began to glow and I heard a Train sound and felt a jerk forward and saw nothing but Light.

* * *

A.N First FanFiction Let me know what you think!

-Holy


	2. Train Ride

Eyes closed I fight a blinding headache as I hear the distinct sound of a train whistle "What the fuck?" blinking I shake myself out of my stupor. Taking in my surroundings I look down to see my school robes… "What the fuck" I say again intelligently. "No way… IT WORKED" I jump up taking in the train compartment. WOW I never thought I would see this again. WOW. Slamming the compartment door open I make my way to the restroom, staring in the mirror "Look at my fuckin hair!" wait I thought, I don't have a crest on my robes, man... no way, first year? It sent me all the way back to first year? Un-fucking-believable. This is better than I could ever have hoped!

Rushing back to my compartment before I fucked anything up (ya know time wise). I opened the door. Not looking inside I slid the compartment door closed.

"Hello" a feminine voice spoke, Fuck I thought as I turned around, quickly raising my right hand to brush through my hair. "HI" I replied as I took a seat across from a smallish first year I didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone else was sitting here! I'll just get my things" she said as she stood from her seat.

"No no, I'd love the company, I don't know anyone here." I lied smoothly still running my hand through my hair as I looked at this girl, she was petite even for a 1st year, with long platinum blonde hair and the makings of what would be a sharp elegant face with bright violet eyes. She had bangs covering part of her right eye. She would be a very beautiful young woman in a few years.

"Oh no" she said with a light dusting of a blush on her face. "I..I don't want to be a bother, I was looking for an empty compartment, I can't believe I didn't see your trunk in the over head." she babbled.

"No please I insist," standing I reach my and forward in greeting. "My names Harry, what's yours?"

"Daphne, pleased to meet you." She said, I take her hand in mine and brush my lips against her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine Daphne I assure you."

She blushed a crimson red that I couldn't help but think was adorable.

"Harry?" she asked "As in Harry Potter? Everyone is talking about how he should be on the train." She spoke quietly.

"One and the same dear Daphne, how ever did you figure it out so quickly." Masking my sarcasm with a brilliant lopsided smile.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry." She said as she quickly put her hands to her mouth. "I am so rude! What would my father think." She said as she cast her head down in shame.

"It's not a bother Daphne, nothing to worry about." As I push up my hair so she can see my foremost identifying trait. "As you can see your assumptions are correct."

"Well thank you Harry Potter, let me redeem myself with a propor introduction." She spoke with a curtsy "My name is Daphne Greengrass pleased to meet you Harry Potter."

Standing I take a short bow in thanks once again taking her hand in mine. "Again Miss Greengrass the pleasure is all mine." Accentuated with another brief meeting of her hand to my lips.

"Well now that all the pleasantries are over are you excited for your first year?" Daphne asked only to be interrupted by the compartment door opening to a cute bushy brown haired girl sticking her head in inquisitively. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville has lost his." She stated absently.

"I haven't!" I responded glancing at Daphne, she responded negatively in kind. "Perhaps ask the Prefects, I am sure they would be able to locate a missing pet quite quickly." I said Knowing that this action would speed up the inevitable.

Right I was as shorly after the frizzy hair girl left the compartment she returned with her trunk in her wake.

"I hope you don't mind, but you two were the most friendly of all the compartments I asked. I hope you wouldn't mind if I join you." She said with trepidation.

"We don't mind do we daphne?" She shook her head in affirmation. "See? Come on in! Let me help you with your trunk."

After putting her trunk in the overhead I turn back to her smiling face. "We have yet to be introduced," I said smoothly. " My name is Harry and you are?"

She gasped "Harry, as in Harry Potter?" She asked.

"Why yes pleased to meet you." I respond with a short bow. Taking her hand in mine and providing her with the same greeting that I gave Daphne. Which elicited a furious blush on the young girls face. 'Oh this is fun" I thought.

After introductions finished I asked them what they were looking forward to the most from the school year. Both responded saying that they can not wait to see the castle itself. Which I couldn't blame them. I was looking forward to seeing the castle again, in all its glory. I became lost in thought gazing out the window for a moment. Before our second interruption of the day began. BOOM

The compartment door slammed open as a prissy looking young blond boy entered. "I hear Harry Potter is on the train," he said. "That wouldn't be you would it?

"Why yes it is," I responded, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Ah, of course, I am Draco Malfoy," shaking his outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ." I started thinking of how wonderful it would be to mold this snake into my best mate. What poetic justice would that be. Before he could say anything else I introduced my to companions. " this is Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger my newest friends."

"Ah Miss greengrass I recognize but you Miss Granger are you a pure blood?" Malfoy asked starting to sneer.

"No," Hermoine started to say, but I quickly butted in, "Ah a blood purist are we ?" with a small smirk.

"But of course Mr. Potter, as we know blood makes the witch or wizard."

"I must disagree with you Mr. Malfoy." I said solidly. As he looked at me in a quizzical way.

"You see Draco, if I may call you that, many of the greatest witches and wizards were not of a pure blood descended, I mean not even Tom was a pureblood." I said smiling.

"Tom?" the Malfoy heir asked.

"Oh I forget you all call him Voldemort." I said confidently

Two gasps and a abashed Malfoy followed my statement.

"How DARE YOU SPEAK THAT NAME!" Malfoy screamed.

Calming them all down I asked that they take the time to just hear me out. After a few hesitant agreements mostly on the part of Draco. I began the tale of Voldemort.

By the time I had finished a shortened history of Voldemort I had two girls looking at me with respect and one Malfoy staring silently ahead for a few minutes.

" ," I said. "Do you need some air?" I asked.

"Hmmm yes, you have given me much to think about today Mr. Potter I will contemplate this information, thank you for the enlightenment."

"You are most welcome Heir Malfoy, I do hope to see you in Gryffindor with me as I hope the same for these two lovely ladies.

Blushing at the words the girls nodded. While Malfoy left the compartment saying he had some things to think about.

'Well if this works this could change my 2nd 3rd and 6th year completely. Hopeing beyond hope that Draco would consider my words I purchased sweets for myself and my new friends as I picked up Hogwarts a History from my trunk. You know after all these years I still had yet to read it.

* * *

A.N 2nd Mini Chapter published tonight! A Bit of a filler to set things up! Sorry for the lack of action. And for those wondering where Ron is. I will make that clear next Chapter!

Still my first Fan Fic Let me know what you think!?

-Holy


	3. Hagrid and a Plan

A.N. Hello everyone! Thank you all for the awesome feedback! The amount of views this story is getting is blowing my mind. Still Working on getting a beta so please hang in there, hopefully soon I can get this story cleaned up!

So just so we are all on the same page, I started writing this on a whim, I have been mulling over the idea for this story for a while, every time that I sat down to write it out I chickened out.

But the other night I just went with it to see how people reacted to the story.

Also this story is going to be AU just incase you were confused about things changing and what-not, this story is not meant to be a reflection of the Canon but more of me playing around in J.K.R.'s world.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

Anyway onward.

* * *

"Firs years this way" Shouted a familiar voice, "Ahh Hagrid, I haven't thought about you in a while." I mused looking around at the gaping mouths of all the "Firs Years." "Was I that in awe of this guy when I met him first?" I couldnt remember. But man could he fight..

 _Fire engulfed his hut as Hagrid bellowed his rage at the Death Eaters, "GEROFF! GeAway from them," causing the ground to shake around him with each foot fall as he ran at a small group of Death Eaters starting to surround a few third year students. They were huddled up together wands drawn but no one could expect them to hold their own against adult wizards._

 _Charging towards the flaming hut I watched Hagrid bowl over a group of Death Eaters, "Holy Shit" I said, caught for a moment as I watched the half giant pick up an enemy and swing him at the others like a baseball bat. "HAGRID" I yelled as I sprinted to him, "Heya Harry! Could-ya take care O-tha fire for me?" "On It," I yelled back! Dousing the hut with a quick spell and turning back to the now incapacitated Death Eaters. "Damn Hagrid! Look at them!" I said in amazement. "Eh, I get by," he said while walking up to the third years. Moving to reassure the kids I hear "REDUCTO," dropping to the ground flat on my stomach I turn to see Hagrid crouched over the group of thirds, his clothing ripped and charred from where he took the spell to the back as he protected the children. Ahhhhhhh he screamed as he stood up to look at the man who sent the spell, "How could ya ther jus youngens!" He yelled as he grabbed the man's head in one hand lifting him off the ground and slamming him back down. By now I was on my feet running to protect the group. Just as I was closing the distance I heard an insane cackle and 4 simultaneous Crusios cast, the unforgivable hitting their targets and the ear splitting sound of the children's scream. I kept moving trying to save them as I caught Hagrid from the corner of my eye charging the group again, "Hagrid No! She will kill you!" I shouted at him, he either didn't hear me or didn't care as he slammed his shoulder into the first Death Eater._

 _The man's body bounced on the ground from the force of Hagrids hit, he didn't get up, due to what I could only guess was a broken spine, in another quick movement defying his size the giant of a man grabbed the second by the leg and swung him around in a quick circle and sent him flying at a tree. Again he didn't get up. "Reducto," I roared sending the spell careening towards the thirds face. The spell hit true and blood splattered over the children and Bellatrix. Furious, leaving the children sprawled on the ground in agony she turned to the half giant. Hagrid was breathing heavy now, and became sluggish as he made to tackle Bellatrix. But it wasn't to be, side stepping the tackle she laughed as she sent a green light into his back. Hagrid was dead before he hit the ground._

" _Bellatrix," I said quietly seeing my first real friend on the ground dead, and the children still on the ground writhing in the after effects of the Crucio, "Oh is ittle wittle arry-kins agery with little ole Bella?" She mocked in her sickly sweet voice, "Now I know we are supposed to save your for our Lord but he never said anything about you being a little beat up! Lets see if you can get it up this time! Or was Sirius's and the giants death not enough?"_

" _You have much to pay for," I spoke coldly as we circled each other._

" _Then come get me, or can't you handle a woman like me?" She spoke while running her hands up her body._

" _You're sick! Come to your judgement." I bellow._

" _You couldn't make me Cum to anything!" She snarled while shooting a cutting curse._

 _Dodging to the side it began, spells raining, explosions rocking the earth, furious screams._

" _Expelliarmus! Reducto, Sectumsempra!" I shout the string of spells as I try to close the distance, she dodges every spell cackling all the while._

 _Sending a Reducto to the ground I try to distract her while I transfigure 2 large stone Tigers out of the near by boulders. Sending the animals her way I return to the dance._

" _Crusio," she shrieked, I dodge her attempt again, "POTTER, Lets see what you do about this!" She screamed, as she turned around and sent four AKs to the children on the ground. In an instant, four lives gone! I stood still for a moment as the shock of it hit me._

 _I lost it. I took off running straight for her, she tried to move but struggled blasting my tigers away. As I closed the distance I sprung at her. I slammed into her body and struggled with her to remove her wand. I snap it in front of her, she screams, I slam her head back into a puddle on the ground and kept slamming her head into the shallow water watching her eyes the whole time. Finally I bring my hands around her neck, I can feel her muscles struggling against my hands as I tighten them, feeling a break, I scream and stare right in her eyes. I plunge through her mind, seeing all of the horror that she inflicted, the pain, the torment. Then the long bottoms._

 _I tore myself from her mind, and catch a glimpse of my reflection in the puddle her head rested in. Blood covered my face my scar bleeding, but what was most disturbing when looking back was my eyes. Glowing completely green. I feel her struggle to get free again. once again I look in her eyes and push all of my hate to the front of my mind, my will for her to die consumed me. A pulse of power flew through my arms towards my hands. I watch as my hands glow AK green for a moment and with satisfaction I watch the life leave her eyes. Standing I wipe the blood from my face and look around the Hogwarts battle ground for my next target_.

Pulling myself from my musing, I turn to my new and not so new friends.

"Well girls I suppose we should follow him." They nodded and walked on either side of me.

Hagrid led us to a dock where quite a few boats floated in waiting.

"Al'right everyone only three to a boat lets not keep everyone wait'in." The big man said.

I took a step down into the nearest boat and helped both girls into the boat respectively.

The boat ride was much as I remembered, but while everyone else was anxious to see the castle for the first time, I was beside myself. It took every ounce of my Occlumency skill to keep from losing it as the castle came into site. Gasps and awhs went all around as the first years caught their first site. My control apparently wasn't enough.

"Harry what's wrong?" Daphne asked worry evident in her voice.

"Oh nothing, just got something in my eye is all." I said trying to wipe away the stray tear in as manly a way possible. Try as I might this 11 year old body just couldn't pull it off, which became evident when both girls began giggling.

"Come off it! It's not like you've never seen a bloke shed a tear at something beautiful before." I tried in vain to rectify the humorous situation.

"Well I suppose I can't blame you Harry, the castle is even more beautiful in person than it is in Hogwarts a History!" Hermoine exclaimed.

The remainder of the boat ride was in comfortable silence as the boat approached its destination.

After all the first years left the boats and were passed off to the ever strict and unwavering Professor Mcgonagall. "Jesus, look at her! No wonder we were all so scared the first time around! She already looks like we already owe her detention!" I thought to myself. Although it is wonderful to see her again, looking so much more at ease than she had in the years to come, or those that had past? I really need to sit down and think about all of this. What if I fuck everything up? You won't fuck everything up it's already fucked up you didn't ever have a meaningful conversation with Daphne. Oh I guess your right.

Wait… Am I talking to myself? I let out a loud barking laugh at the realization. Quickly sobering from the Long stare for Minerva, and odd looks from my past and future classmates.

"Through these doors is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, once inside we will begin the sorting ceremony, where each of you will be sorted into one of four houses named after the creators of this school, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She got on with her opening speech. "Now wait here and behave I will return in a moment to begin the sorting." Professor Mcgonagall said with finality as she turned and strode through the doors.

As the group stood awkwardly waiting for the professors return I hear an old and dear voice off to the side saying something about his brothers and the sorting being horrific. Ron...

Really him not meeting with me on the train is a blessing. It gave me some time to think about what to do about him. While he was almost always the best friend a guy could ask for, there were many times where his jealousy and insecurity really fucked things up. I have to say I respect and love the guy he became, but he had suffered so much. Would befriending him be just? What if things turn out like they had before. No one deserves to die like that. No one. I can't let that happen. I think I will let this Ron forge his own path, but not without a little intervention from yours truly during the sorting.

Professor Mcgonagall returned shortly and led us into the great hall. My breath caught, it is exactly as I remember! The night sky enchanted upon the ceiling showing the rising moon and faint glimmers of stars! God I missed staring at that ceiling. The candles suspended in air! Massive tables, rapturous. To think that I am here again. I was torn from my thoughts as the sorting hat was placed on a small stool. It was now or never.

Staring directly at the hat I whisper "Legilimens"

"What is this!" The Sorting Hat began.

"Shhh Hat don't say anything out loud." I say to it.

"Ahhh Harry Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure. Also why are you here, I feel as if I have already sorted you." The Sorting Hat returned inquisitively.

"We will have time for that latter. But for now I need you to listen to me, there are a few people that I would like placed in certain houses, in doing so this could change things for the better." I try to explain.

"Change things for the better? Mr. Potter you are making no sense." The Sorting Hat responded seeming put off.

"Listen I don't have time to explain this now, I promise I will find a way to talk to you about everything but please this is life or death Hat, I need you to do me this favor." I plead with the Hat trying to make it understand.

"Well alright Mr. Potter what is your plan?"

* * *

A.N. Hello again! Another short chapter but longer than both before it! Thank you again for the reviews and the support!

Anybody here a Beta? I NEEDZ one.

-Holy


	4. Sorting and a Chat

A.N Hello! I know this is a little late! But life happens and whatnot! So Here we are still no beta! Not through lack of trying!

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!" Hearing his named called Draco strode confidently up to the stool. Assured by his father and his father's friends that he would never be placed in any house other than Slytherin. With thoughts of green and silver he took his seat and the hat was placed on his head!

"Hmmmm curious." Said the Hat

"Whats this now? How are you talking to me?" Draco thought.

"I am the Sorting Hat! A hat of many talents, the least of which is reading children's minds to decide where they are to be placed."

"Why Slytherin of course, like my father, there is no doubt!" Draco thought triumphantly.

"No doubt you say?" Replied the hat.

"Yes you ruddy piece of cloth!"

"Oh! Rash decision boy, you do know that I hold the next 7 years of your life in my hand? Well not my hands really but you know what I mean."

"Sort me Slytherin or I will have you burned!"

"Rash and a quick temper, now now boy you are sounding more and more like a **Gryffindor!"** The hat shouted.

" _This can't be… father is going to kill me."_ Draco thought as he numbly stood from the chair to the much quieter cheers of Gryffindor house, and the surprised looks from the Slytherin house. _"I must get an owl to father right away, before anyone else does, he can fix this."_ Feeling slightly more confident that things would end his way soon, and that he would take his rightful seat at the table of green and silver he made his way to the table choosing a seat some what isolated from the rest of the red and gold.

"Harry Potter!" Hearing my name I stand to the now still and hushed Hogwarts crowd. I walk confidently to the offered seat and the hat is placed on my head.

"Well hello hat good to chat with you again, and thank you for keeping with the plan."

"You had best get to me as soon as you can, within the week Mr. Potter, or so help me I will spread the worst sort of rumors to our beloved portraits of headmasters past."

"Oh you will, will you? What pray tell would these rumors consist of Dear Hat?"

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it Mr. Potter, and everyone does love a good surprise don't you think? Did you see the looks on the Slytherins faces when Draco was sorted? This plan better be a good one or that boy will be dead before Christmas!"

"Don't worry yourself about that Hat, I won't leave Lil Draco to die. You have my word."

"Good I do not need a student's death on my hands…"

"Quite right, one can only hold so much…"

"Very funny Mr. Potter. Now I assume our work today is done? The Greengrass girl is in Gryffindor as is Malfoy. The Weasley boy is sorted into hufflepuff along with the Goyle and Crabbe boys. Is there anything else you needed from me for this sorting?" The hat replied sarcastically.

"No you have done quite nicely thank you again Hat for lending me a hand.."

"These hand jokes are getting quite old Mr. Potter, I will be seeing you this week. Do not forget. **Gryffindor!"** The hat shouted.

The tables, except one, erupt in applause as I walk towards the standing ovation at the Gryffindor table. Towards the faces of the lost. Memories flood back to me and I start to get a headache. Pushing that away for now I take my seat next to Hermione and Daphne. Sparing a glance down the table I see the proud face of Draco, looking as if he is on trial, which I was certain he was feeling so due to the glares the older Slytherins were sending him. " _hmmm this will be a fun year!"_

"Ahhheemm, there are still a few that need to be sorted so everyone quiet down!" Shouted Professor McGonagall. With the sorting finished the Headmaster rose from his seat and quieted the crowd again.

Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" (Quoted from Book 1)

After the feast the prefects lead the first years to their common rooms. Walking towards the common room I slip away from the girls who were happily chatting away about the feast and the ceiling. Spotting Draco near the back I slow down and get beside him.

"We meet again. Seems we will be seeing a lot of each other for the next seven years."

"I wouldn't count on it, I will be sending a letter to father once we have a spare moment, I am sure this mess will be cleaned up quite quickly and I will be wearing the proper colors as is expected of me."

"Expected of you? You're not allowed to make your own decisions? Your own lot in life?"

"It's not as simple as you say, yes there are expectations of me, and surely being in any house other than Slytherin is not one of them."

"Well that's a sad life to live."

"A sad life you say? I don't see it that way, I am a Malfoy. I must make my father proud."

"Wouldn't dealing with the cards that you are dealt show strength and resolve? Wouldn't that make your father proud?"

"I see your point but once again it is not as simple as you say. No matter, father will have me in Slytherin by tomorrow I am sure of it."

"Well that may be a little difficult."

"Whys that?"

"Well once you are sorted there is no going back. Its in the rules. Right Hermione?"

"What Harry I'm sorry we were talking about the Whomping willow, You know there is a killer tree right on school grounds?" She replied.

"Oh yes funny tree that, but I was asking if once you are sorted if its final or you could be resorted."

"Oh! It's final, page 113 Hogwarts a History! Exceptions can be made in times of great need but that condition has never been met." She replied happily/

"Thanks Hermione!" I said smiling at her while turning back to look at Draco.

"So you see it may not be as easy as just telling your father."

"He will figure something out, a Malfoy always gets his way." Draco said with a shrug.

"Well better get used to the idea just in case." I said as the group stopped in front of a portrait of the fat lady.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room behind this portrait! Now everyone listen up because I will only say this once. The password is Strength within!" Said Percy Weasley.

Once he finished the password the portrait swung open and Harry was home. " _Wow I have missed this. Exactly as I remember."_

* * *

A.N. Another short chapter it's been a busy few weeks! I plan to have another longer chapter up tomorrow! Thanks again for reading and all the reviews!

Still hunting the elusive beta!


	5. The Sorting Hat Chat!

A.N. Got me a couple Betas! Happy day to all of you whose eyes were bleeding looking at mistakes! Thank you again for pushing through!

Betas: SolFenix and justjakewilldo, a huge shout out to these two for taking their time to look through this chapter!

Well here we go!

-HP&tToT-

"What do you think's going to happen today Harry?" Daphne asked as she walked with Harry and Hermione to the great hall.

"What do you mean Daphne?" I reply glancing at her while trying to avoid the trick stairs.

"Well today is Potions with that awful Professor Snape. Everyone says that he is out to get the Gryffindors."

"Oh that! Yeah, well... I'm not worried about that, I am sure that class will be just fine."

"I don't know Harry; we have it with the Slytherins... and Professor Snape looked like he ate something really foul when Draco was sorted into Gryffindor, _and_ he was glaring at you as soon as your Professor McGonagall read your name." Daphne ended with a worried frown.

"I suppose that's a lesson to us all don't ya think?"

"How do you mean?" Hermoine interjected.

"Well girls, all I mean is that you can't always get want you want...but if you try sometime.. you just might find… you get what you need." I half sang with a smirk.

"Ok, quit messing with us!" Daphne giggled even though she didn't get the reference.

' _Another thing that I need to change around here. These people need to get with the times, or they will never keep up with my genius... yes, my genius that's it…. maybe I will do something during the breaks to get the wizarding world's youth on the right track! OH SHIT … Breaks… hmmm.. well I'm going to have to figure something out about the Dursleys. Wait Sirius is still in Azkaban! I have some work to do. I need to find some time to work all this out._ ' Filing my thoughts away for a later time; I turn to look at Daphne as we slow before entering the great hall.

"What I'm saying; is that even with all the pull in the world and enough money to live well for generations, sometimes there are things you just can't change. Sometimes there are things that you just have to deal with and get over. Who knows? This could be the best thing for Dear Draco." I say with conviction.

"Well that makes sense; but lets hope he figures that out soon. He's been sulking in the common room darkening that corner for the past two days... and I was particularly fond of that corner!" Hermione said, with a forlorn look crossing her face.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'll talk to him soon and hopefully we can liberate your corner." I replied teasingly.

"Hey! Whats wrong with the corner Harry!" Hermoine mockingly pouted.

"Nothing, nothing! I just prefer being closer to the fireplace. That's all." I said with my hands up; as if caught in the act.

Sitting down just in time for the post to arrive. I watch as a dull looking owl flies to me with the morning paper. Passing the messenger a sausage, ' _only Hedwig gets bacon_.' "Anything interesting in today's post Harry?" Daphne asks distractedly as she tries, in vain, to stop an owl from stealing her bacon. After taking a bite of my hash and eggs I glance over. Noticing Daphne's struggle with the bacon thief I... _help_ her get rid of it. ' _Damned Ministry Owls.._.'

Turning back to my paper I reply, "Eh... not really, the goblins are still in a fret over the vault break in." My lack of enthusiasm easily heard in my reply. ' _I forgot how slow first year was. I need to find something to occupy myself with. I have a whole year... what am I going to do? Wingardium Leviosa a thousand fuckin times?!_ ' The thought terrifies me and I can't help but let out a soft groan.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I trust Hogwarts is to your liking?" I can practically hear the Headmaster's eyes twinkling as he reaches over my shoulder to take a piece of bacon. ' _near everyone loves bacon_.'

I turn around to face him and reply, "Why yes sir it is. I believe my favorite thing so far is this ceiling; tell me Professor, can we learn to do something like that here?"

"Of course my boy! The 7th Year's Ancient Runes Class should cover that; if, of course, that is an avenue of magic that you wish to pursue!" He replied with his damned twinkling eyes on overdrive.

' _How does he do that!? I am going to need to ask him one of these days. It would be damned useful to have, it just ... it just helps you_ accept _what he's saying as the truth;_ _and that he has nothing but good intentions for you. The uses for that are endless! Bars, poker, fucking with Snape. I_ need _him to teach me that_.' With that thought filed away for later as well; I take a moment to look like I am pondering his words.

"Hmmm... well, I think it is Sir! Is there anything you needed or were you just stopping by for a chat?" I reply.

"Now that you mention it; I do have another agenda for being here. You see, the Sorting Hat has been beside himself asking me constantly if you had asked to see him yet. Its most curious, in all my years I have never seen the hat take an interest in any one student before. So if you would not mind, after breakfast, accompanying me to my office to have your meeting with the Hat?"

"Of course Sir! I have been meaning to ask you but I have just been trying to adjust to life here."

"I understand Harry. Nothing to worry about, just an excitable old hat."

"Will that be all Sir?"

"Yes it is my boy! Thank you for sparing a moment for an aging wizard." He said. ' _Again with that damn twinkle!_ "

After breakfast, and a 'See you later' to the girls, I head on towards the staff table to meet with Professor Dumbledore. "Harry, are we ready?" he asked as I approached.

"Yes sir!" At my reply the two of us begin walking out of the hall.

"So my boy; you say runes is a subject you would like to look into?" He asks.

"Yes again Sir. It seems as if you can do some very amazing things with it!" ' _I hope my enthusiasm sounds genuine.'_

"Well you can do many amazing things with all sorts of magic; how do you feel about your courses so far? Are they challenging you?" He asks.

' _Maybe my enthusiasm didn't deceive as well as I hoped...Lets take a look at this for a moment. On one hand I could say the classes are fine and that they are challenging enough; but with that option I would doom myself to the basics for the next three years or so. It's safe; and I can count on certain things happenings... but if I were to tell him that they are NOT challenging me; then maybe, MAYBE, I could get more time for self study... or maybe some tutoring from some of the professors? Pretending to be a prodigy could have it's own benefits, if I can convince them of my quick "grasp" of the subject material. I suppose I'd be targeted for some extra resentment from the other students... Hmmmm... What to choose... Well it's not like they won't try to find some OTHER reason to ridicule me.'_

"Sir, can I be honest with you?" I ask, Trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"That's a given Harry; I am your Headmaster. Of course you can be honest with me!"

"Sir. The courses seem slow. I have already read my way through this years classes and have spent enough time that I feel I could do the course work with little to no effort. If I don't get a potion or spell right the first time, then for certain I get it right the second. I feel a little put out that the classes are so basic and go at such a slow pace. Is there anything that you could recommend for me to help pass the time?" I ask carefully.

Coming to a stop at the hallway leading up to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's Office and Quarters; Dumbledore turns to me with a smile. "I was wondering which of your parents study habits you would possess, seems that you have a bit more of Lily in you than just your eyes my boy. While we at Hogwarts do not have an advanced system in place; it seems that we may need to start working on one! Could I ask for a few days as well as time to meet with your Professors to see their thoughts on the matter?"

"Absolutely Headmaster! I was preparing myself for the very boring year before this conversation." My reply may have been a bit... much, but Dumbledore seems to take it in stride as we take the few remaining steps towards the Gargoyle.

"Ring Pop!" Speaks the Headmaster. I feign surprise as the statue moves to the side to reveal the staircase. Again I act surprised, as we enter his office, and I do my best to gape at all the trinkets and the portraits. I watch as the Headmaster moves behind his desk and pulls out the sorting hat.

Walking over, he motions for me to sit. After settling myself, Dumbledore approaches and places the hat on my head. Taking a moment to appraise me once more the Headmaster states, "I will just be in my quarters; should you need my assistance Mr. Potter. The hat has been very adamant that this conversation be private." With that said, and looking a bit disgruntled, the Headmaster leaves me alone with a talking hat and a curious fire bird looking at me sorrowfully.

"Finally Mr. Potter! You had me at the edge of my seat ALL WEEK waiting for this! Couldn't you have made a little time earlier to ease my aching mind?!"

"Hat. I'm sorry I took as long as I did to get up here for this conversation. It's been a bit of a week, if you know what I mean, what with all the drama of me being here, start of classes, and the whole Malfoy screaming match with Albus in the Great Hall."

"Yes. I heard quite a bit about that conversation, but that is not why we are here." The hat responds sounding slightly put out.

"Ahh yes, tell me Hat; can you also view memories?"

"Yes I can; but you need to bring them to the front of your mind."

"Ok Hat, I'll show you a select few memories; then we can go from there." ' _I shouldn't feel this devious right now.'_

"Just get on with it, I have been dying for these answers. Give them to me!"

"Remember. After this is over Hat... You insisted..."

' _Lets start him off easy…. my first sorting. Also the fight with Professor Stutters and his Magic Turban. Now lets get dark, my fight with The Big V and my desperate move to come back._ '

"Time traveller? You are a time traveller? Do you know what you have done!? Anything could have happened! Anything could have gone wrong! And it still may! A Million million problems arise from this kind of time travel. What if you had come back and been in the womb? Why did you do this Harry?! Was that Soul Magic you used to get back here?"

"Slow down Hat. I knew what I was doing; and NOT doing it would have doomed the earth to darkness; to oppression. I couldn't stand by, I couldn't leave things as they were! I had to come back. I had to fight! I know this could cause problems and I know that things will not be the same this time around. I have already experienced some differences. As you can see from my first sorting; I have forced a few changes as well. These are all things that I think will have a positive outcome in the future. These are things that could change how the war turned out, gain us allies where we had none. This was the only option for me."

"Boy, this is one hell of a mess you made for us." The Hat replied.

"...Us?" I ask.

"You're damn right US. You think that I am going to sit idly by and watch as you unfold time and rearrange it to your liking? You need me; if only as council." The Hat replied matter of factly.

"You may be right… though I am not sure what you bring to the table; but I am sure that we can discuss that on at a later date."

"Thank you for sharing this with me Harry, you cannot do this alone."

"I don't intend to, and the more allies, the better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bird to look at." I say as I remove the hat from my head. Walking towards the Phoenix.

"Hello Fawkes!" I say warmly. Looking at the bird. Fawkes looks back at me with a sad expression and trills softly. A sound of confusion and compassion. "It's ok Fawkes, I'll sort all of this out. Don't you worry. In the mean time; I need you to do something for me." The bird looks at me in confirmation and trepidation. ' _What am I... a bird whisperer? I can tell what he is feeling just looking at him... weird.'_

"Alright Fawkes, here's what I want you to do." I say as I come closer to the bird to whisper my instructions. "Moving a few time tables up is all. Let's stir the pot a bit." With a flash the bird was gone and I was heading off to Potions class to see everyone's favorite teacher.

-HP&tToT-

A.N

Hello everyone and thank you for reading! Thanks again for the reviews they are much appreciated!

Just to clarify there are going to be many many flashbacks that will include other character deaths, some missing time, some training and ultimately how Harry came to the runic conclusion that brought him back in time. This will all be answered in flashbacks. Thank you again for reading!


	6. Some Snape and a Change!

**Hello Everyone! I know it's been a while; but real life happens as we all know.**

 **Betas: SolFenix and justjakewilldo, a huge shout out to these two for taking their time to look through this chapter!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for reading!**

-=HP&tToT=-

"Potter! How, good of you to grace us with your presence." The droll tone of Professor Snape's voice was at odds with his glaring eyes. "You're lucky the Headmaster informed me of your meeting; now, take your seat!" He snarled venomously."

"Thank you Professor." I say with as much respect as I can muster. I mean really, after learning everything he did for the cause I can't hold much hatred towards him. 'Although, he didn't need to be quite so... traumatizing; before... and to think Snape and my mum had... well, something. If that had lasted? Creepy.' *Shudder* 'Oop! Better pay attention before I draw any further notice to myself.'

"Now to get on with it... You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death... if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snapes eyes sweep over the class during his speech and his grimace turns into a full scowl as his eyes land on mine. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Of course Hermione's hand immediately shoots into the air.

"Asphodel and wormwood... hmmm. If I remember correctly they make the Draught of Living Death." I reply coolly. I pivot slightly towards Hermione, one brow raised, and with a slight shake of my head she slowly lowers her arm. I can see a blush blooming across her cheeks.

"...Correct, Potter. ...Tell us then, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

'It was brief, but did his sneer falter?'

"Let me think... the stomach of a goat sir, and it is a very good antidote to most poisons."

"Last question Potter..." No longer sneering, but Snape's eyes remain narrowed in suspicion. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Well... Nothing, Sir. They are the same plant, also called Aconite." I reply confidently, though act as if suspecting a trick question. Nearly forgot I'm supposed to be a first year again.

"...Very good Potter. It... seems you have more of your mother in you than I had thought." Snape's comment unknowingly quoting the Headmaster.

'Ooohhh, this is weird. I'm not sure how to feel about this. I mean he was into my mum, sooo... NO NO NO, best not to dwell on that.'

"Why don't I see quills out!?" Snape's shout causes half the class to jump. "Well!? What are you all waiting for? Copy that down! I won't repeat myself. Pay attention, or you will get yourself a one way ticket to see Poppy!"

"Potter... see me after class." Snape casts a weighing look over me, and turns with a halfhearted snear.

"Oh... shit."

With a quick flick of his wand, Snape reveals the instructions for today's lesson on the blackboard. With a quick spin that billows his robe around he drawls out, "I have put today's assignment on the board, pair up and get to it. Ingredients are in the cupboards." He leans back against his desk, eyes roving over the students, as they began to squirm under his scrutiny.

Looking around, I see Hermione and Daphne partnering up, along with the rest of the class. I turn to Draco, who looks like he would rather be anywhere other than here. Granted, after the spectacular showing by his father; Draco has continued to wallow about as if the world had ended.

"Well Draco, how about it? You, me, and this potion. I'm sure you've read ahead too."

"Of course I've read ahead Potter! I've said before, don't call me Draco." he scowls back at me.

"Yes. Right. Well I'll just get the ingredients then, shall I?" I reply with a smirk.

As I walk back to the cabinet, I notice Neville's quill about to fall into his cauldron. With quick reflexes I snatch it back and set it back onto his table. 'Well, that's ONE mishap avoided.' As soon as I reach the cabinet I hear knocking on the dungeon door. 'Hmmm, I don't remember this happening?'

"Professor Snape?" Spoke a hesitant voice as the door creaked open; revealing a nervous boy.

"What is it Percy? I am in the middle of a lesson as you can plainly see." Snape's grimace returning as he appraises the red-headed boy.

"Sir, I apologize; but the Headmaster requested an emergency staff meeting and stated that all classes today will be cancelled."

"Emergency? Hmmm... Class dismissed!" The sharp sound of Snape's boots upon the floor resounds through the lab as he stalks towards his desk.

"But Professor, what about the assignment?" Hermione tentatively asks. Confusion across her brow.

'Noooo, Hermione! Why? WHY!?"

"Ah, an excellent question Ms. Granger. One foot on Burn Creams and their uses." A cruel smile spreading across Snape's maw as he scans briefly across the class to Hermione. "Now, get out!" and with another stride Snape's through the doorway.

I look over at Hermione and Daphne, I can't make out what Daphne is saying amidst all the students groaning about the long assignment, but it's very easy to see a second blush furiously spreading across Hermione's cheeks.

Putting the ingredients back I see Snape pushing through the students shuffling towards the door. "Sir! About staying after class?"

"Oh yes Potter, it seems we must reschedule. Do try not to do anything foolish until then? I know it's in your blood." He smirks at his perceived slight with one brow raised in silent challenge.

"Yes sir." At my reply he sweeps past the last lingering students and his footfalls quiet as he storms down the dungeons corridor.

'Well, my plans seem to be working thus far. At least it seems he doesn't outright despise me this time. I wonder if it's because of my supposed studiousness? Though he still see's some of James in me; if I keep us the Lily's son persona, then things could be much better this time around.'

Stepping out of the room with an audible sigh, I find the girls waiting together and, surprisingly, Draco a few paces away. 'Wow, would you look at that?'

"Hey girls! Want to head to the Library and get a jump on this assignment?" I ask innocently enough. Really, I wanted to get into the Restricted Section and start perusing. The Library burned in the last time line during the fall.

"Don't you 'Hey girls' us! What was that back there?" Hermione said.

"What do you mean Hermione?" I ask honestly; wondering what she was on about.

"When did you have time to read that far ahead in potions! I have never seen you with a potions book out! Let alone near a book that's not even on the reading list!" She huffed. "OH and what exactly was with that look you gave me?!"

"Whoa now, slow down! I read ahead this summer when I found out I was a wizard!" I lied smoothly. "As for the look... Well, there is no easy way to say this Hermione; but sometimes you are just a little too... into the lessons." I said as I run a hand over my neck worried about the impending fallout. Glancing up I notice Hermione turning red; and this time not from embarrassment. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, not like... I mean... It's not bad! I swear! But if you don't let other people answer questions; or the teacher answer some, then you could be stunting the learning of others! Sometimes it's beneficial for a person to fail so that they can learn to stand on their own! If you keep answering all the questions in every class, then some students are going to start to slack off. The other students would believe that they would never be called on, because Hermione always has her hand in the air!" I rattle off as fast as I can; hoping to avoid the wrath of Hermione the Hurricane.

Slowly backing away with my hands up in surrender. Her eyes unfocus and glaze in a far away expression as she mulls over my explanation. Having reached some decision, she blinks a few times; coming back to the present. Quietly she admits, "I never thought of it like that Harry."

We all stood waiting a few moments in awkward silence, unsure how to broach the pregnant pause. "I suppose... for the sake of learning... I will raise my hand less." her expression pained but full of conviction; and just like that the rest of us released a breath, we didn't realize we were holding.

"No, it's ok Hermione, you don't have to... it was just an observation; a passing thought, I know how much this kinda stuff means to you." I said; hoping to pull myself back into good graces and put a theoretical band-aid on the situation.

"No Harry... you're right." Hermione said with finality. "I am passionate about learning; and I want to do my best in everything I do. That's not a problem is it; not overbearing or anything?" she asked, while worrying her lip. Looking as if the answer could shatter her world.

Daphne quickly stepped forward wrapping Hermione in a one-armed hug, "Of course not Hermione! You are perfect just the way you are. Just give everyone else a chance for once in class." She said jovially.

"Yea!" I chime in. "Just lay off the hand waving; we all know you know the answer!" I said letting out a fake laugh, trying to break the tension.

With a quick rub of her eyes she beams at both of us and smiles. "Ok, lets go to the Library!" We all laugh knowing it's her favorite place in Hogwarts. As we turn down the corridor we find Draco; making fake puking sounds... 'realllll mature.'

"Are you all finished with... whatever that was?" He asks intelligently.

"Yes Draco..." I say, emphasizing the 'O.' "We are done with 'what that was' as you so eloquently put it."

"Good." He said as we all started to make our way through the hallways. "What do you think the Headmaster wanted with Snape?" He asks while trying to look nonchalant about our answer.

'I know you a little better than that dear Dracooo.' My smirk goes unnoticed by the others. Oh I have a very good idea what the meeting is about. Perhaps a certain dog? A dog falsely imprisoned in Azkaban? Maybe Maybe! I am going to have to figure out what phoenix's like to eat, because I know a bird that deserves a grand gift!'

-=HP&tToT=-

"Thank you all for rushing here on such short notice." Albus addressed his staff. "As you know, this is not a normal occurrence, so you can rest assured that I would not call you for trivial matters." his trademark twinkle absent from his eyes.

"Can we get on with this Albus?" Snape's impatience cutting through the stale room air.

"Y-y-y-ye-s-s-ss p-p-please, I have a very strict r-r-rou-t-t-tine!" Quirrell chimed in.

Albus looked at the two of them for a long moment before speaking. "There has been an escape from Azkaban." He said, getting to the point quicker than he would have liked. 'No one has any sense of theatrics now-a-days.'

"Preposterous!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Preposterous indeed!" Albus replied. "But the truth of the matter is that, today, a break out has occurred in Azkaban. Our worst fears have come true; Sirius Black has escaped... and has vanished from Azkaban without a trace!"

-=HP&tToT=-

 **A.N. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
